Two Lords of Time
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: Extremely AU. Rated M. Chaos reigns and people change; Alexander Harris and Harrison Potter are changed this day, into the race that is held at bay. It all started out as a lark that was, until a demon got involved and well… things went considerably further than Xander and Harry ever intended. All because of two pocket watches…
1. Chapter 1

**Title**

Two Lords of Time

**Author**

Sar'Kalu

Summary

_Chaos reigns and people change; Alexander Harris and Harrison Potter are changed this day, into the race that is held at bay. It all started out as a lark that was, until a demon got involved and well… things went considerably further than Xander and Harry ever intended. All because of two pocket watches…_

Disclaimer

_Harry Potter_ is the Intellectual property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Books and Warner Brothers Entertainment and their various affiliations; _Doctor Who_ is the Intellectual property of the British Broadcasting Corporation and their affiliates; _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ is the intellectual property of 20th Century Fox Television, Joss Whedon and their various affiliates; no monetary gain is received in the publishing of this fiction. Any and all script usage in this fiction belongs to the BBC and 20th Century Fox and their various affiliates and no monetary gain will be collected from their use.

Rating

Ma15+: Character death, explicit language, explicit sexual behaviour and content, and extreme violence.

…

…

**Part One: Two Lords of Time**

…

**Chapter 1.**

It was Halloween Eve, the corridors of Sunny-hell high filled to the brim of students yelling and discussing their plans for the night in an excess of enthusiasm. However, not all were happy with the night's entertainment; Xander Harris and his two best friends, Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg stormed through the halls, their faces set into a trio of cranky scowls as they contemplated Snyder's unusually cruel punishment. For whatever reason, probably Buffy's various run-ins with the Headmaster, Snyder had it out for all three of them and the trio were not looking forward to dealing with half a dozen hyped up brats when they could be veg'ing out doing whatever the hell they pleased instead.

"I can't believe this." Xander finally voiced his complaints to Willow and Buffy who were walking beside him silently. "We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?"

Willow nodded fervently, her hazel eyes anxious as she spoke, "Snyder said costumes were mandatory." She didn't sound pleased by the idea. Willow wasn't a very confidant dresser; but then, neither was Xander.

"Great. I was gonna stay in and veg. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me." Buffy chipped in, her melodic voice whiny as she exchanged unhappy glances with Xander and Willow.

"Halloween is quiet? Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-apalooza." Xander joked, grinning easily at the blonde bombshell beside him.

Willow smiled tightly as the trio turned into the student lounge, she was equally unhappy as her friends, but was not quite as willing to speak out as Buffy and Xander. Willow was a lot quieter than her friends. The room was filled with tables and chairs and Harry Potter, the fourth member of their 'Scooby Gang', was lazing idly on a chair near the drink dispensers. Xander was nothing but a creature of habit and he didn't function well without his early morning Dr. Pepper soda. The black haired boy shot Xander and Willow a grin in greeting as he jumped up to embrace Buffy.

"Not according to Giles." Buffy explained around the restrictive arms of her other best male friend; Harry and she were like brother and sister. Xander actually felt a little jealous about their relationship at times. "He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead." Buffy smirked as she and Willow sat at the table Harry had snagged for them. "They stay in."

Xander smiled broadly at Harry, who was watching his friends with amusement while Willow settled into a chair with uncanny grace, "those wacky vampires! That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!" Harry barked out a laugh, sounding vaguely dog-like as he swung into the seat beside Willow.

"Either that or you just don't understand blood thirsty killers, Xan." Harry smirked, winking at Willow who blushed brightly. She still wasn't used to Harry's easy sexuality and found him hard to talk to at times. Buffy rolled her eyes at the green-eyed boy and reached across the table to slap him upside the head.

Xander laughed at Buffy's actions as he set down his bag on the table and pulled out his wallet. Harry leaned back and pulled out his homework and quickly involved Willow and Buffy in a discussion on English literature; the senior classes were involved in Shakespeare this year and Harry was struggling with the antiquated language, for all that he was British and from an antiquated society of witches and wizards.

"Harris!"

Harry jerked in half recognition as the name rang out before realising that, no, it wasn't his name and that Xander was about to get beaten up, yet again. Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Xander was way-laid by Larry the Cro-Magnon (Xander's preferred name for the imbecile); Buffy's eyes narrowed as she focussed on the conversation happening between her friend and the jock while Harry was quickly embroiled once more into Willow's preferred past time: schoolwork. Xander could take care of himself and well… if he couldn't he would soon learn.

"No, no, no!" Willow exclaimed as she knocked the pen from Harry's hand, exasperated by his lack of understanding. "Juliette is a Capulet not a Montague."

Harry rolled his eyes, "is there a difference?"

"Of course there is!" Willow said completely scandalised by Harry's query. "The Capulet's and the Montague's are at each other's throats; Romeo and Juliette are able to move past that hatred to find true love!"

The sixteen year old male wrinkled his nose at that proclamation and rolled his eyes for the second time. "True love?" His voice was scathing in its dismissal of the term. Willow recoiled from the venom in his words and shuddered at the sight of his eerie green eyes glowing in rage. "No such thing."

Buffy turned to stare at Harry in shock. Despite having known Harry for over a year now, she was still surprised by his complete dismissal of all things 'warm and fuzzy'. "Of course there is!" She exclaimed and Harry's sneer surprised her further.

"Oh really?" Harry's voice remained acidic in his disbelief and Buffy gritted her teeth in an attempt not to deck her best friend; even if he was asking for it.

"Angel-"

"You know my opinion on your relationship with Angel, Buffy; do not bring him up again." Harry barked.

Buffy's reply was cut off by a thud as Xander's back hit the vending machine and Harry watched as Buffy virtually vaulted the table to go to his aid. She grabbed Larry's wrist and as she pulled his arm back, slammed his head into the vending machine.

"Get gone." Buffy snarled in his ear; her frustration at Harry for being such a moody little shit, and at Xander for being unable to avoid these situations burned in her chest and flashed in her brilliant blue eyes. Xander was expressionless as Larry booked it, his bag bouncing on his back as he sprinted from the 'crazy blonde psycho'. Harry packed his books with a frustrated expression on his face; knowing that Xander would be pissed at Buffy and that Buffy would have no fucking clue as to what she'd done wrong. Willow watched the two boys muscles knotting beneath thin t-shirts and knew that both were about to blow up at Buffy for her interference which they considered to be against the 'bro code'. The blonde girl was unconcerned as she knelt by the vending machine to fish out the diet Dr. Pepper soda that had fallen down during the ruckus.

"Do you know what you just did?" Xander demanded of the blonde girl at his feet, he could feel his teeth grinding in his jaw and knew he was seconds from losing his temper. Thankfully Harry was next to him and would stop Xander from doing something _overly_ stupid. For Xander, Harry had taken the place of Jesse as his best male friend and both boys often spent time chilling at Xander's house with junk food and movies to discuss girls and other nonsense.

"Saved you a dollar?" Buffy said clueless as usual when it came to the finer points of male behaviour as she offered him the Dr. Pepper drink, Xander nearly bit his tongue out as he refrained from slapping her hand away; his jaw muscles tightening in rage.

"No, but Larry was about to pummel me!" Xander exclaimed angrily, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Oh, that?" Buffy grinned at the curly haired boy. "Forget about it!" She smiled brightly at him as she retook her seat beside Willow; the red haired girl studiously staring at her book even though not a single page had turned in the past ten minutes.

Xander followed the blonde girl, his hands tightening to fists at his side. "Oh, I'll forget about it." He assured her and his tone clues her into the fact that something is very wrong. "In maybe fifteen, twenty _years_ when my rep for being a sissy man _finally_ fades!"

"Xander, don't you think you're..." Buffy was uncertain as she stared between Xander and Harry, both of whom were glaring at her angrily. Willow had given up trying to disappear into the woodwork and she was now avoiding the dark and brooding gaze of Harry who stood beside the irate and trembling Xander, his book bag slung over one shoulder.

"A black eye heals, Buffy!" Xander interrupted her, his teeth gritted as he tried to remain calm and collected. "But cowardice has an unlimited shelf life." He snapped irritably, his control slipping into sarcasm, "oh yes, _thanks_! Thanks a _lot_ for your help."

Xander spun around and stormed off with Harry hard on his friend's heels while Buffy stared after them in shock her eyes wide.

…

…

Harry had a hard time keeping up with the dark eyed boy, Xander's muttered comments filling the air between them as he finally exploded outside into the sunshine. The sun was shining brightly and Harry felt that its obnoxious light could be toned down a little in light of the morning he and his friend had just dealt with. What was Buffy's problem? Was she really that clueless? Annoyed, Xander flung his hands out to break his fall as he practically threw himself onto the ground and stared up at Harry, who hadn't moved to join him and instead was glaring out around the quadrant.

"_Why_ do I _always_ get looked down on by her?" Xander demanded, anger boiling like an eddying storm in his voice. "_What_ do I have to do to _make_ her take me _seriously_?"

Harry sighed and dropped his bag beside Xander's and plopping in front of the other boy. "No idea, Xan, but she does care about you. Not in the way you want, but she does care. I think that's part of the problem."

Xander barely kept from sneering at the thought, he wasn't sure if he actually wanted Buffy to care for him... No, that was a lie. He definitely did. Xander sighed tiredly and rubbed his face. He felt useless around them; even Willow held a unique place in their group. Buffy was the Slayer, Harry was their magic guy and Wills was their researcher. What was he? Was he even of any use to the three 'superheroes'?

"Now, I know that look, and you should stop it. We need you Xan, don't ever think we don't!" Harry's voice cut through Xander's maudlin thoughts and the curly-haired boy was reminded that for all Harry's youthful visage he was considerably older than he appeared.

"Thanks Har," Xander smiled weakly and rubbed his face once more, frustration dimming in his chest at the knowledge that his best male friend understood him well enough to boost his spirits. "It's just been a crap day."

"Crap how?" Harry asked, snatching up his bag and pulling out a book on science fiction and time travel; Xander wasn't offended, he knew the other boy was listening. Harry was like that, he needed to keep his hands occupied while listening, said that the tactile feeling in his hands helped him concentrate.

"Oh Snyder again; he roped the three of us into escorting the kiddies tonight. Because that's _so_ what I want to do on Halloween!" Xander complained. Harry smirked in amusement at his friend. "What?"

"I was wondering if you would escape that particular torture." Harry replied, flicking through his book.

Xander rolled his eyes. "What's even worse, though, is that we have to properly dress up and everything!"

Harry froze and then exploded into a variety of curses, most of which Xander hadn't heard before. The green-eyed boy eventually subsided and then mulishly glared out across the courtyard.

"That stinks." He muttered.

"Wait, did you get shanghaied into this as well?" Xander asked, grinning.

"Might have done."

Xander burst into incredulous laughter that Harry had been roped into escorting children around by their short and balding principal. Snyder had balls. No one made Harry do anything he didn't want to and none thought to cross him once they had been pinned by one of his furious glares. Xander was still practising his; not that he'd _ever_ admit to that.

"Man, that's too funny!" Xander grinned.

Harry shot the other boy a sour glare and turned away. "To you, maybe," he groaned and flicked through his book once more. "We have to dress up, seriously?"

"Yeah." Xander sighed, suddenly reminded as to why he was NOT HAPPY! "Man, what am I going to dress up as?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea man."

Xander shot Harry a wry look. "Because that was _sooo_ helpful!"

Harry grinned in reply.

…

…

Ethan's Costume Shop was packed with mothers and their brats; costumes practically flying off the shelves in that all American past time of 'fuck-off-I-got-there-first-you-bitch' brawl that lost more than a few people their teeth. Harry felt more than a little violated as the last soldier costume was practically wrenched from his hands and the teen that'd nicked it glared at him ferociously. Beside him Xander was bewildered by the come-and-go flow while the proprietor spun around in his haste to make everyone a 'happy customer'.

"So, the two dollar costume idea just flew out the window." Xander commented as they were practically pinned to the wall, metal hooks digging into their backs. "What do we do now?"

Harry cast his eyes around, searching desperately for the slightest bit of inspiration when his green orbs landed on a fairly conspicuous green silk cravat and a top hat. Grinning, he darted forwards and scooped the two items up before spinning around and searching for something else. Spotting the item he was after, he launched himself between two teenage girls who were fighting over the last cat-leotard on the rack and snatched up a navy blue bow-tie. Still grinning he returned to Xander's side and met the other boys bemused eyes.

"My Lord?" He smirked cheekily, holding out the bow tie and strangely enough, a fez.

"A fez?" Xander questioned curiously. "And what will we wear with it?"

"I have a few tail-coats at Giles', I'm sure you'll fit and if not, well…" Harry wiggled his fingers hinting at his 'gifts'.

Xander grinned, even as he tossed the fez away and snatched up a black trilby with a blue band instead. "Lord Xander and Harry; I like the sound of that."

The two boys laughed boisterously as they paid for their purchases and the proprietor, Ethan Rayne staring at them in fascination. Ethan watched the green-eyed boy laugh with the good cheer of one who has known far too much in his short life while his curly haired companion grinned lopsidedly and perched his new trilby on his head to the gentle teasing of his friend. The green eyed boy laughed once more and straightened the hat even as 'Curly Hair' shoved the top hat onto 'Green Eyes' head. Those two were something new, he could see the chaos strands coiling around them both, changing them beyond even what he would consider normal. How… intriguing.

"Hey, Xander!"

Xander spun around to meet Willow's eyes and took in Buffy's aggrieved expression and the costume Willow held in her hand. He tipped his hat at the two girls, noting as he did so, Harry slinking over to a display of odds and ends and inspecting a pair of watches. Buffy looked particularly uninspired as she stood in the middle of the shop; the crowd had thinned dramatically enough for the proprietor to leave his nook by the register and approach the group, curiosity filling his pale eyes.

"What'd you get?" Willow asked, taking in her friend's new head gear and smiled at how rakishly handsome it made him look. "You look good in that, Xan."

Xander tipped his hat once more and grinned cheekily while Harry slunk back to his side and winked at the two girls; he was tucking something into his bag and avoiding Xander's eyes in a suspicious manner. Xander however, didn't question his friend odd behaviour, guessing that the boy was up to something that would be fun; or quite possibly death defying… Xander frowned lightly at the thought. Surely Harry wouldn't deliberately harm him… _right_? Harry shot Xander a grin, as if guessing what the dark eyes boy was thinking. It wasn't particularly reassuring.

"That's not a costume." Buffy protested as she gestured at their hats and bow ties, looking distinctly unhappy with their choices. Xander and Harry, for once, simply smirked annoyingly their lips were sealed.

Xander shot Buffy a dark look before turning back to Willow and smiling gently. "Harry's got our costumes all planned; I'm not saying anymore because it'll be a surprise."

"You're gonna use magic?" Willow whispered at Harry who blinked in surprise at her. Trust Willow to ask that where other people could overhear her, Harry pursed his lips and considered the red haired girl calmly before breaking out into a broad grin.

"Me? Surely not," Harry's manic grin wasn't all that reassuring and she smiled at him with wavering confidence; just what was the green eyed boy up to?

"Hey, look, Xander..." Buffy started hesitantly, evidently having noted his hostility towards her. "I'm... _really_ sorry about this morning.

"Do you mind, Buffy? I'm trying to repress." Xander snapped in reply, his face filled with depressed pain and Willow watched the two friends with nervous eyes while Harry smirked in amusement, finding the entire situation hilarious. Wait until the girls saw what the boys were going as tonight, Harry thought to himself, hell, even Xander would be shocked at the sight; they would look completely awesome, Harry would make sure of it.

"Now, now, children, play nicely," Harry chided as Buffy made to snap in return and her fire immediately dampened at her almost-brother's chiding words. Harry could be cruel in his amusement and Willow shot the green eyed wizard a grateful glance as she breathed easier in the resulting silence. Willow loathed confrontation; it made her feel uneasy, as though it might cause the end of the world.

Buffy breathed in through her nose sharply as she nodded tightly. "Okay then, I promise, from now on I'll let you get pummelled." She sidled up to him and rested her chin on his shoulder and pouted pathetically at him. Harry hid a smile behind his hand and winked roguishly at Willow who flushed brightly; the Scooby Gang was back to being insufferably close knit.

"Thank you." Xander rolled his eyes unenthusiastically but accepted the blonde haired girl's half-arse apology. "Okay, you know, actually I think I could've t..." But whatever Xander was about to say was immediately disregarded as Buffy spotted a brilliantly red eighteenth century gown and approached the garment with wide eyes.

Harry stared at the girl he considered his sister in amazement as she reached up to touch it; seriously, she wanted to wear that? Didn't she know how uncomfortable they were? Not only that, but the Slayer was hardly one for girlishness, surely…

Xander was not impressed at being forgotten midway through a sentence and pouted pathetically. "Hello! That was our touching reconciliation moment there." He exclaimed to general amusement of Harry and Willow; even the proprietor, who was hovering nearby, was watching the quartet with humour.

"I'm sorry, it's just... Look at this." Buffy murmured, stroking the soft velvety material and Harry made his way to her side and flicked the price tag over and rolled his eyes. Buffy always did have expensive tastes.

"It's amazing." Willow breathed, her eyes filled with the dreams of a little girl wishing to be a princess.

"Too bulky; I prefer my women in spandex." Harry hid an undignified snort at Xander's irreverent comment; although he must admit that the dark eyed boy was hilarious when it came to snappy retorts. Besides which… Harry was not unable to admit the other boy was completely correct in his assessment. There was something about spandex after looking at women in loose, bulky robes that set his heart a-racing...

Mr. Ethan Rayne, the proprietor of Ethan's Costume Shop, spotted the dreamy eyed look that the blonde Slayer sported as she stared at the red brocade dress to the utter bemusement of both her male companions. Clearly neither Green Eyes nor Curly Hair had ever thought that the blonde girl might want to be the princess in the story rather than the white knight for once; and he would be able to make it happen. How _amusing_ that would be.

"Please, let me." Ethan said scurrying over to the quartet and swiftly pulling the dress down from the manikin. He smiled smugly as he straightened the lace and velvets and held it out to the Slayer.

Buffy froze with the shock of one not expecting to be overheard by the shopkeeper. "Oh, i-it's..."

"Magnificent. Yes, I know." Ethan breathed as he slipped behind the blonde girl, ignoring her companion's sudden increase of suspicion. "There." He murmured as he stared over her shoulder into the mirror in from of them. "My. Meet the hidden princess. I think we found a match. Don't you?"

"Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry." Buffy apologised, meeting his eyes with melancholy. "There's no way I could ever afford this."

"Oh, nonsense," Ethan assured her, smiling with a little too many teeth. The green eyed boy stared at him in distrust. "I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse."

Harry felt misgiving coil within his stomach and as he stared at Buffy hold the dress up to her figure dreamily, no doubt seeing all the foolish fantasies that all girls her age dream of; he knew that there would be no talking sense into her now. It was all he could do to keep from cursing. Something wicked this way came, and Harry had the dreaded feeling that it would involve the Slayer and her friends; again.

**End Chapter 1.**

**...**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One**

**Chapter 2.**

Giles lived an hour from the centre of town and half an hour from Xander's parent's house; it was, naturally, the place that the two boys would be meeting up in order to get dressed up for tonight. Giles had been remarkably kind and courteous to his post-war-torn-country-fleeing-countryman, the British wizarding public having no idea as to where their saviour had fled to and the Watcher's council was, for once, not speaking on the matter. Harry had been immensely grateful for the sanctuary and had immediately bonded with the 'Scooby Gang' as Xander called them, his once-shadowed green eyes lightening with humour and joy the longer he lived in Sunnydale.

Upstairs in his room, Harry stood in front of his open wardrobe weighing the heavy metallic weight of the pocket watch he had picked up from Ethan's; the strange spiralling-circular pattern had drawn his eye instantly and had given birth to the idea for tonight's costume.

Ordinary and boring British Lords were all very well and good; but dressing up as the Lords of Time and Space? Well that was just a _little_ bit wicked in his opinion.

Harry grinned mischievously and started pulling out his suits, picking a black coat and tail suit for himself with a green and gold brocade vest to match. Pursing his lips, Harry contemplated the other suits in his possession; before he had left Britain, the number of functions he had been required to attend had expanded his formal wardrobe to such an extent that he was at a loss to pick the best. However, Xander would have his pick of a navy blue or charcoal grey suits, considering the colouring of the trilby and the dark blue banding. Grabbing the top hat which was more of a grey colour than black Harry inspected his ensemble with a critical eye before stripping off once more.

He always did look better in charcoal grey according to Madam Malkin.

Xander bounded up the stairs to Harry's bedroom, missing Giles' bemused greeting as he raced past, his hands filled with his hat and bow-tie. He was excited by tonight despite the original disgust and disappointment; just what had Harry picked up earlier, and what would his friend look like in a suit?

Harry wasn't the most formal of people, even less so than Xander, preferring to wear jeans and leather jackets with military boots than anything else. Skidding to a stop at the door to Harry's room, Xander took in the sight of Harry in dark grey slacks and a cream button down shirt pulling up a pair of black suspenders.

"Cool." Xander breathed, grinning as Harry pulled on a black silk and green brocade vest and buttoning it up. "You look really, _really_ cool, Harry."

Harry spun around and grinned at his friend, intensely grateful that Xander hadn't been two minutes earlier when he'd been buttoning up his shirt. "I might look cool; but wait until you try yours on!"

Xander darted forwards and snatched up the classic black coat and tails with a crisp white shirt to match and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Harry to chortle at his reflection alone. Xander's exclamation of glee preceded him from the bathroom and he struck a pose before Harry's admiring eyes. The black slacks were a little short on him but otherwise fit him perfectly and all it took was a swish of Harry's holly wand to lengthen the hems of his pants and the sleeves of his borrowed shirt. Harry flicked his eyes to the black trilby before picking up a royal blue and silver brocade waistcoat and tossing it at his friend. Xander stared at Harry in surprise before quickly pulling it on.

"Don't I look fancy?" Xander grinned, looking at himself in the full length mirror nailed to the wardrobe door. He picked up his trilby and set it on his curly hair and stared at his nearly unrecognisable reflection. Harry was fiddling with his wand again and holding up a pair of contacts that he had threaded gold into the coloured lenses.

"You look brilliant." Harry corrected the dark haired boy and pulled out the bowtie and tightened it around Xander's throat before tugging it off with a frustrated expression. "You're not one of those blokes who can pull off a bow tie, sorry Xan."

Xander blinked in surprise and touched his unadorned throat. "Then what do I wear?"

Harry pulled off his cravat and switched the colour to a dark navy blue with a sharp flick of his wand before tucking it into Xander's collar. "That," he grinned at his bemused friend. "Besides, I think bowties look better with top hats anyway."

Xander rolled his eye and picked up the silver pocket watch that was laid out on his suit jacket. "What is this?" He asked, tracing the circular patterns on it with one thoughtful finger. It felt… right, somehow; as if this watch would embody everything they were, and would become for the night.

"I thought that anyone could become any old lord, so I decided we should be something more." Harry explained, showing off his own watch with a cheeky grin. "Say hello to the Lords of Time." He smirked, standing beside Xander in front of the mirror.

The two boys, jacket-less and shoeless as they were, were unrecognisable. The formal wear accentuated their good looks and the hats set at a rakish angle and the pocket watches held in their thin, long fingered hands only added to the aura of mystique they unwittingly created.

"Damn but we look fine." Xander laughed.

"One last thing," Harry said, showing the clear contacts that he had been magicking before. "I thought, to add to that bit of spacey-timey-ness that we could put these in?"

Xander stared at the contacts a slow smile splitting his face. The gold filaments would make his eyes look a bit strange but that would be that much cooler. Wait till Buffy and Willow saw this!

It took less than half an hour for the boys to pull on their boots and jackets, fixing their hats, ties and watches and then bounded downstairs to show Giles' their awesomeness. Giles was reclining on the sofa as Harry and Xander came down the stairs, and his pale eyes widened in surprise at their outfits. For two boys who seemed unable to tie their shoelaces at times they certainly scrubbed up well. Harry's wand stuck out of his pocket and as Giles straightened his bow tie he pulled it from the jacket and set it on the side table.

"You won't need that, I shouldn't think." He murmured as he twitched the fabric of Xander's collar straight. "You both look very handsome; the pair of you."

Harry and Xander grinned broadly and in a smooth, orchestrated movement, set their hats on their heads and laughed. Giles smirked in reply.

…

…

The Summers' residence was lit up like Christmas and the pumpkins and decorations making the house seem eerie for all that the windows shone with warm golden light. Harry and Xander made their way up the drive, jostling and joking with each other as they knocked on the door and rang the bell. Mrs Summers opened the door and stood in shock at the sight of the two usually ragtag boys in their Sunday best.

"Harry, Xander…" She breathed in surprise, a smile stealing across her face. "You both look amazing."

Indeed they did; the overwhelming effect of the golden eyes along with the coat and tails finery made the otherwise ordinary duo seem otherworldly. A sound behind Joyce had the woman spinning around and pausing once more in awe, but this time at the sight of her suddenly grown up daughter. She was definitely feeling her age tonight; how unfair.

Xander grinned and leapt forward eagerly. "The Lords of Time and Space reporting for..." He froze at the sight of Buffy with dark hair in her red velvet gown. His voice failed him for a moment and Joyce smiled sadly, knowing that Buffy didn't see either Harry or Xander as anything but friends. "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!"

Joyce choked at that announcement and Xander flushed slightly at his presumptuous words darting a desperate look at Harry who was nearly beside himself with hilarity.

Buffy however was happy enough with Xander's stammering and curtsied for him. "Thank you, kind sir." Xander grinned, relieved that Buffy wasn't disappointed in him and quickly sketched a quick bow with Harry. "But wait till you see..."

Harry turned, seeing movement behind Buffy and his grin at Xander's _faux_ _pas_ faded slightly at Willow's costume. Despite all of Buffy's encouragements it seemed that pathologically shy Willow was unable to bring herself to wear anything but the white sheet from the costume shop earlier. Xander was clearly bewildered by the sight; they were all dressed in their Sunday best, so why wasn't Willow?

"Hi." Willow waved, wincing slightly beneath her sheet. She could see the disappointment and sadness in Buffy's eyes and almost tore the costume off… but couldn't quite manage it. Joyce smiled softly and could see the slight twitches in Willow's hands that said louder than words that she desperately wanted to join the other three in their finery but couldn't actually do so.

"...Casper." Buffy trailed off. Apparently the other costume they had picked out which had been all leather, velvet and sexy-Xena-warrior-princess had been too much for her redheaded friend.

"Hey, Will! That's aaa fine boo you got there." Xander said cheerfully, trying not to notice the quietness in Harry as he stared up at the small redhead that reminded him so much of his best friends little sister and Buffy who was bitterly trying to ignore the sad disappointment that had lodged firmly in her chest.

…

…

School, Xander decided, was infinitely creepier at night. The large buildings were wreathed in shadow and he could feel the press of a thousand expectations withering away as he stared with dark eyes at the dim hallways and silent classrooms. Buffy was silent and her wordless accusation of Willow wimping out of their pledge seemed incredibly loud as they made their way to the entry hall which is the only part of the building flooded with light. Harry walked quietly beside Xander and he smiled softly at the sight of the younger kids loudly chattering around their parents and teachers.

"Who do we talk to about the kids?" Willow hesitantly asked, flinching beneath Buffy's cool stare.

Buffy winced at Willow's flinch and smiled slightly, trying to reassure her friend that she's not really angry; just disappointed. Willow wasn't too sure which was worse. "No idea, Willow."

Harry was the first to spot Snyder standing at the head of the halls; he was surrounded by a group of chattering kids and he made a motion to beckon them over. "I reckon we go over to him," Harry remarked dryly, leading his bickering friends over to the irate headmaster.

Snyder wastes no time in divvying up the group of kids, fixing his watery blue eyes onto Buffy with harsh determination. Harry felt for the guy, he really did; when he wasn't being an absolute bastard that was. "This is your group, Summers. No need to speak to them; the last thing they need is your influence. Just bring them back in one piece and I won't expel you." Snyder then turned to Xander and Harry and motioned them to follow the him over to another group of sugar high children; leaving Buffy to be stared at by seven kids.

Buffy grinned brightly, bending down slightly so she was at eye level with the smallest. "Hi." She greeted them all with sunshine and smiles; the kids she was responsible for grinned back.

…

…

It didn't take long, Harry smirked to himself as he lead his group of ankle-biters down a driveway to meet up with Buffy's group briefly. The Slayer was staring down at her charges with raised eyebrows as she took in their mournful expressions. Buffy always did have a soft spot for small children; small children with sad faces were even more adorable in her eyes.

"What did Mrs. Davis give you?" Buffy questioned the six kids curiously, ignoring Harry's smug grin. Seriously, couldn't that idiot ever be serious? She watched as her group of kids pulled out a bunch of cheap plastic toothbrushes and she gaped in horror. That was so _not_ in keeping with the Halloween spirit! "She must be stopped! Let's hit one more house. We still have a few more minutes before I need to get you back."

Harry rolled his eyes as Buffy left with a jaunty wave and chuckles at his own group. "I think we'll give Mrs. Davis' a miss, don't you?"

He's not at all surprised when all seven kids nod firmly.

…

…

Willow followed her group along a porch to the front door of the next house on their list a smile on her face as she watched the littlest ones slowly tag along; they were getting tired and it was getting pretty late. She would probably take them back to the school after this house; after all, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"C'mon, guys." She encouraged the septet, and one of the kids wearing a green monster mask was quickly nominated to ring the bell. Willow smiled broadly when an older woman answers the door to a chorus of 'Trick or Treat'!

"Trick or Treat!" Monster Mask shouted gleefully along with his companions, pulling up slightly to peer underneath his mask which threatened to slip down over his eyes; his face split into a wide grin. Willow couldn't help the small grin in reply to the woman's delighted smile.

The kid is, after all, very cute.

"Oh, my goodness, aren't you adorable!" The old woman exclaimed, reaching for a bowl of candy sitting beside her door. As they leave Willow nodded her head in thanks and escorted the children towards the stairs; the woman waving them off with a tired smile.

…

…

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"

Ethan leaned back, the spell was finished and as he watched the darkness coil above his head, it then reaches out towards the masked ones; the children he had marked as the bearers of chaos.

Chaos, thy will be done! He laughed madly at the thought; Janus would be pleased with the trickery woven tonight!

But as Ethan laughs loudly, he misses the threads of gold woven into the fabric of the darkness of Janus that touches the two boys he had noticed earlier, one with eyes green as grass; the other with wild and curly hair.

As the boys change, so does the very fabric of space, time and reality; and above him the encroaching Darkness halts and slowly turns back and ceases to be.

All across creation, across the multiverses', the lonely song halts in its stuttering tracks; and far away on a lost little planet covered in ice, the Ood raise their face to the sky and cry out in gladness as the Lonely, Lost God's song resumes its infinite complexity; but this time, it is not alone. For the Lost God now had a people and the Big Bad Wolf would gift them to her Mad Man even as he gifted her Rose something infinitely more precious; a family.

…

…

Willow stared at the latest house she and her kids had rung the bell for Halloween, their please for 'just one more, please?' had torn at her heart and now, to the horror of the homeowner the seemingly once full bowl had run out of candy.

Willow could sympathise, there was nothing worse than running out of candy in the middle of Halloween; it was terribly embarrassing for everyone involved.

"I could've sworn I had more candy." The woman whispered, avoiding the expectant eyes of the children in front of her. Willow winced in sympathy and made to speak only for a gust of wind to shock her into silence. It felt… magical.

Beside Willow, the eldest of the six kids morphed into a red skinned monster, his dark eyes gleaming with maliciousness and cruelty as he peered around at the other children.

"I'm sorry, mister monster." The woman said finally, looking terribly ashamed of her predicament and patting the nearest child's masked head. "Maybe I..."

But whatever she might have, Willow never found out, as the green masked kid snatched the woman's hand and pulled her down to eye level his free hand grabbing her around her neck. With a vicious grin the monster began to choke her and the red monster laughed cruelly as he watched. The other four kids let out terrified screams at the sight and fled into the night. Willow froze, unsure about what to do. The choked gasps of the homeowner spurred Willow into action and she launched herself forwards.

"No! Let her go!" Willow yelped as the woman let out a raspy choke, her eyes rolling back into his head. Startled by Willow's shout the red monster grinned and made to attack the green monster and as he defended himself, the red monster released the woman. Gasping in horror, the woman fled back inside and slammed the door shut as the two monsters rolled around, savagely attacking each other with tooth, nail and fang.

"Stop!" Willow yelled, surprised and horrified. "What're you doing?!" Inside, the woman is ringing the police, hysterically shouting into the phone as she stared at the monster brawl occurring on her front porch. Willow fluttered uselessly beside the two kids, panicking. "Stop! Hey!"

…

…

Xander wasn't sure what was happening, one minute he had been escorting the kids back to the school and the next, three of the boys had turned into red and green skinned monster demon things. The once quiet but happy street had dissolved into absolute chaos as kids fought, screamed and turned into strange unnatural beings. What the hell had just happened?

…

…

Harry was running, he'd left his kids behind; the shock of one of the kids turning into an actual ghost was a little too much for him. Besides, Willow… Willow had dressed up as a ghost for tonight; what if she died as a result? Behind him two of the prepubescent kids he'd been looking after whooped and cackled as they formed a gang of monsters and demons. Halloween was supposed to be _quiet_! Harry snarled mentally to himself, which bloody demon had _missed_ that particular memo?

A shriek out the front of the house opposite him alerted Harry to his friend's predicament and he darted forwards, his long legs covering the intervening space swiftly. In front of him, on the porch of the nearby house Willow gasped as she gripped the front of her sheet and tried to remove the restricting material. Behind her, the two monsters were rolling around on the floor as they bit, kicked, and scratched each other. As he thundered up the driveway, Harry ignored the ruckus caused by the two kids because, quite frankly, he didn't care about them. Willow was in trouble and he could help her; he had no idea if one can recover from spelled or cursed ghost-hood but he had to try and as he sprinted forward to rip the sheet off of her, Harry tripped and fell on a pumpkin that had been placed decoratively beside the post box before someone had knocked it aside in their panicked flight. Harry tumbled to his knees, cursing creatively.

Meanwhile, Willow collapsed as the magic took a hold of her; her body falling gracefully to the ground as her soul stepped free. While Harry watched from his sprawled position on the lawn, he let out a pained groan as golden heat rose within him and blinded him to everything around him. What was happening?

…

…

In the next street over, Xander had fallen to his knees feeling as though he was burning up from the inside, and that he was slowly dying from the pressure and heavy, gasping feeling that welled within his chest, restricting his air. He could feel the heat spilling from him like he was a walking supernova close to exploding; and as the heat rose within him, a blast of concussive golden light to his left has him struggling to his feet. Xander knew that Harry was that way, he had seen the green-eyed boy take the kids he was looking after in that direction before everything went to shit, and while Xander didn't know _why_, he knew that he needed Harry beyond everything else that he has ever needed in his short life.

It was akin to an itch… a scratch at the back of his mind that one that felt… lost without.

Xander doubled over, the pain that the heat cause striking him suddenly and without mercy and as the heat continued to build up, he felt some kind of energy welling in his mouth; his eyes; his chest and his legs; and with extreme confusion, Xander flung his arms back violently, expelling the energy from his body in waves of golden heat, his fingers outstretched, in a Jesus impersonation. Xander's head fell back to stare up at the stars which beckoned him onwards like a thousand points of light; beautiful, mysterious and dangerous to the extreme. The gold heat overtook him and he could feel the energy pulsating within him to the double beat of a drum.

Xander screamed, feeling his flesh crack and peel beneath the violent heat and all the while his heart pounded beneath his ribs in a concert of rhythmic pulsing; despite the pain, he could hear a second scream echoing out across the night from Harry. The terror and surprise of the other boy resounding like an gong in the back of his mind; and all the while the fire continued to burn; until, quite suddenly and inexplicably it burnt out and Xander was forced to his hands and knees, gasping for clean, fresh air. His hearts still beating wildly and he could feel his blood singing a deep song in his veins.

Xander opened his eyes and stared at the crisp picture that was relayed from his eyes to his highly evolved brain; and as he pressed a hand to his chest, he could feel the double pounding of his two hearts even as he took his second breath as a new being and he could feel each individual muscle in his chest inflate and contract in response for his subconscious desire for more oxygen. Equally, Xander could now feel his hearts filtering his blood and his organs gurgling and grumbling in his abdomen in a concerted effort to filter nutrients from his junk-filled dinner of pizza and pop.

It was both incredibly thrilling and extremely disconcerting.

While that was all terribly wonderful to experience because it meant he was… alive; it was equally disconcerting to know that humans, with their tiny, clever brains didn't understand this crispness; this quality of living.

Humans, such brilliant creatures for all that they were evolved apes, were remarkably dense. Xander let loose a delighted laugh, feeling his voice box vibrate as air was pushed through it and he opened his mouth wider so that the sound would be louder, more wonderful and easily heard. He'd never felt like this before and he couldn't believe that he'd ever thought that he'd ever been alive more than he was today.

Even if his teeth did feel extremely odd in his newly sensitised mouth.

…

…

Willow staggered upright and stared down at her body; she was wearing the sexy outfit that Buffy had conned her into before she had chickened out and shoved on the sheet instead. But that wasn't what caught her eye; instead she stared in surprise at the translucent nature of her body and immediately drew the correct conclusion in shock.

"Ohmigod! I'm a real ghost!" Willow exclaimed staring at her hands. There were no words for how weird this was.

A cough behind her distracted her and she spun around to meet the surprised eyes of Harry Potter; except… he wasn't Harry.

Not anymore.

This boy was tall and handsome with arrogant, patrician features that regarded her beneath fine, black brows and sexily messed-up black hair. His green eyes were rimmed with what had to be kohl and there was a ring of shining gold surrounding his pupil. The fine suit that he had worn earlier had always seemed slightly ill-fitting, as if he was a kid dressing up in Daddy's suits; but now, the fitted jacket clung to broad shoulders and the pants hugged his lean legs like a second skin.

It suited him extremely well and Willow lost all ability to breathe as she took in his majesty and mystique, it was overwhelming.

"Harry?" Willow whispered in awe.

The green-eyed man grinned at her and pulled out a pocket watch to check the time; Willow had the feeling that he didn't need to do so and was simply posturing for affect. It was an excellent affectation, Willow conceded, smiling shyly at Harry. Laughter from just down the road shocked them both and Willow let a word slip from her mouth in surprise.

"Xander?"

Harry was still grinning as Willow ran down the street to where the manic laughter was, his green eyes gleaming with pleasure as they fall upon his… brother, companion, friend. Brown eyes laced with gold stare at him for a moment before the pair fall into a hug, hands clutching and minds melding in an excess of enthusiasm as they revel in that small, sad but infinitely complicated word that they were, _are_: alive. Willow watched uncomprehendingly and she blinked rapidly at the sting behind her ghostly eyes.

It was for some reason, both very sad and very joyous to witness their reunion.

Harry was speaking to Xander in a strange language and to Willow, the words were incomprehensible, lyrical and joyful and despite her own personal sadness, Willow couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two boys gesticulating and celebrating their change; and change they had.

Neither boy had been particularly tall but now they were close to six foot tall with similarly wildly, messy dark hair and eyes that seemed to stare directly into her soul and see her for the complex and wonderful being that all humans were; and she felt that in that evaluation they exulted in her uniqueness and joyfully exclaimed at the universe around them. It was shocking but delightful all the same. Willow couldn't help but smile at the pair, understanding that there was something beyond the usual going on tonight.

"Xander? Harry?" Willow finally ventured, spinning the boys around by their shoulders so that while they stared at her in that serious and unnerving manner, she could be sure that they were paying attention.

Xander raised his eyebrows in surprise and peered at her, or more accurately, right through her. "Holographic construct perhaps?" He murmured in English to his companion who rolled his eyes.

"You are in possession of all your faculties, Exultant." Harry murmured, shooting the darker eyed boy an amused glance. "You hold all memories of your previous life; you know she is not a hologram but a psycho-kinetic relay from the girls' mind into the world around us. She is no more a ghost than we are; of course this relay does present a problem for us as she will die and if we do not stop the relay's transmitter."

"Yes, yes, I remember." Xander agreed nodding slightly, dry-washing his hands as he thought; "Willow, correct?"

Willow felt something shrivel up and die within her at the thought that Xander, her best friend since she was three, not knowing her. "Xander, you know me, don't you?" She whispered, her eyes watering and a hand pressing tightly into her stomach. "You _do_ know me, don't you?"

"Willow Rosenberg, top student at Sunnydale High School, friend of Xander Harris since the age of three." Xander rattled off with alarming ease. "I know you… but don't. Whatever construct has turned you transparent has rendered me unable to remember our previous relationship as anything more than fact." Xander's explanation sounded vaguely apologetic.

Willow blinked and turned to Harry, pleading for him to explain; to change what was happening and please tell her that Xander was joking. Don't let the last thirteen years be nothing but dust to his mind, please let him remember! Willow recognised the signs of a panic attack and struggled to remain in control while staring at her two best male friends pleadingly.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured his green eyes sorrowful. "I'm so, so sorry, Willow."

"No, no, no!" Willow muttered the repetition getting steadily louder until she was shouting at the two boys. "_NO_!" She shook her head in betrayal as horror welled in her chest and she staggered backwards. Xander took a step forwards, holding out a hand in supplication. "No, this can't be happening, not to Xander, not to Harry!" She cried, tears falling down her face in confusion and pain. "Give them back, give them back to me!" She covered her face with her hands and wept bitterly.

Harry stared at her in such terrible sadness, his green eyes wet and pained while Xander was no longer looking at her, his faced devastated. Willow was too far gone as she screamed and begged for Xander and Harry to be returned to her, not understanding that Xander and Harry stood in front of her just a little bit changed. The ancient and wise beings that had taken over their minds tempered their youthful impetuousness and removed the hasty thought process of all human males; replacing it with something infinitely more dangerous and comprehensively logical. They understood Willow's terror and pain and even though it broke their hearts, they did nothing to change her opinion that her friends were dead to her.

Dashing tears from her eyes, Willow focussed on the one person that might be able to fix this horrible error. "We just need to find..." Willow cast around desperately and Harry and Xander felt their hearts sink at the expression of desperate rationalisation on her face. Willow was going to try and fix them, even if they didn't want to be fixed. "Buffy!"

Xander watched Willow race across the street to the startled and frightened black haired girl across the street and he turned to Harry who had predicted Willow's reaction down to a T. "You knew she would react like that, didn't you Triumphant."

It wasn't a question, instead it was closer to a statement, but Harry nodded anyway. The name Triumphant thundered through him like a rising tide and a small hidden part of him rejected the name, knowing that it was everything he didn't enjoy about being a Lord of Time. The ancient dusty senators in their hallowed towers had ruined the universe; they and their rules of non-interference that both youngling Time Lord's agreed with their elders and their minor rebellion would nearly result… had nearly resulted in their expulsion from the Academy. English was so unspecific when it came to tenses involving time.

A scream drew the duo's eyes to where Buffy and Willow were and a trio of monsters -aliens, Harry mused, snapped and snarled at them. Willow was shocked, drawing backwards as if she expected the darker haired girl to intervene. Xander nearly snorted at the sight of Buffy sigh and then faint into Willow's arms; and watched as Harry darted forwards even as he picked up a stick and threw it at the alien creatures.

Harry narrowed his eyes in thought as he picked up another stick and slung it at the invading hoard; Earth was under attack, he would have to grab Exultant… no, Xander and make sure that everything was solved before they left once more to travel. Somehow, Harry suspected that there would be some kind of transport readily made available to them if they only waited.

**End Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part One**

**Chapter 3.**

Xander leapt to help Harry, throwing sticks and stones at the aliens who approached, and neither Time Lord needed the instinctual telepathy that all Time Lord's had, to know that the other was having the time of his life. Xander barked out a laugh, his eyes almost gleaming feral gold as he traced the path of time around him; the events of tonight would be resolved in three hours and then… and then he and Harry could _possibly _make a couple of vortex manipulators and leave. Harry caught the thought and his eyes gleamed in approval. It took almost no time at all to chase off the monsters and Xander grinned broadly at his… brother?... friend?... companion?... beside him.

The human languages were _so_ unspecific for time lord relationships, Xander grumbled to himself.

Behind the two self-congratulatory time lords, Willow was crouched over the dazed and confused Buffy, who stared uncomprehendingly at the strangely transparent redheaded girl, who, she felt, was pretty much naked. Buffy stared at her, tracing the fine features and hazel eyes that felt so familiar to her and felt oddly comforted at the girl's presence. Willow felt horrible, Buffy held no recognition in her blue eyes as she stared at Willow and the redheaded girl wanted to shake the other girl and make her remember.

Instead Willow decided to be kind and gentle and question Buffy instead; she would not frighten the other girl any further. No matter _how_ tempted she was. "Buffy, are you alright?" Willow asked her voice strangely compassionate to Harry's ears.

"What?" Buffy weakly asked, clearly not understanding what was happening around her.

Xander crouched beside Willow and ran gentle fingers over her skull, checking for weak points. Humans were so fragile. "Are you hurt?"

"Buffy, are you hurt?" Willow understood what the curly haired boy was trying to do and took upon herself the responsibility of trying to reach her best female friend. Behind them, Harry stood guard, his green eyes piercing the darkness with marvellous clarity.

Buffy sat upright and stared at the two friends in confusion. "Buffy?" She asked.

"She's not Buffy." Willow despaired staring at her friend and wondering what else could go wrong tonight.

"What do you mean she is not Buffy?" Xander questioned Willow.

Harry chuckled darkly, the sound nearly jolting Willow from her skin. She had nearly forgotten that the green eyed boy was there behind her. "Willow means that Buffy has had her mind wiped and replaced with a false construct." Harry's eyes flashed darkly and he furrowed his brow in thought. "That would take an immense amount of power and would have to be close by…"

Willow tuned the wild haired boy's out as they tossed ideas between themselves; it was more than a little strange to see Xander coming up with intelligent and generally incomprehensible ideas. Normally that was her job. "Oh, this is fun." Willow sighed feeling like the martyr. She turned to Buffy, or at least, the woman inhabiting Buffy's body. "What year is this?"

Willow stood, dragging Buffy with her as they talked. Behind them the two boys were still discussion strange theories of things that sounded awfully science fiction-y and Willow now understood what Xander must feel whenever Harry and Giles went on about magic that he didn't understand or she and Giles discussed books and learning. It was not a comfortable position to be in and was oddly humbling.

"1861, I believe." Buffy replied in confusion; she stared around her in incomprehension and nearly fainted once more as Xander and Harry appeared at their side.

"1861?" Harry grinned at Buffy, "a very good year!"

"An excellent year," Xander agreed, confusing the hell out of Willow as she stared at them. "Except November, November's going to be rubbish. Early snows, might want to be careful of that."

Buffy stared at the two boys in confusion, close to hyperventilating. "I-I don't understand. Who are you?"

"We're friends." Willow reassured Buffy even as she sent Harry and Xander dark glares for their trouble. The boys held up their hands in an identical movement, palms outward in a show of their status of unarmed and unthreatening. Willow rolled her eyes in reply, returning her attention to the 19th century lady beside her.

"F-friends of whom?" Buffy stammered, clearly frightened out of her wits. "Y-your dress... Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?"

"Breathe, okay, breathe; or you're gonna faint again," Willow said, her hands pressing on Buffy's shoulders. She turned to the curly haired boy who peered at Buffy curiously, his intelligent eyes examining her in minute detail. "How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?"

"What's a Slayer?" Harry asked, cutting across Xander's similar query.

Before Willow could reply however, a noise behind them drew the quartet's attention and Willow spun around. A monster darted from the trees roaring and snarling terribly his eyes rolling wildly as he tried to attack Buffy who screamed in horror and fled behind Xander. Harry snatched up a tree branch and clobbered the beast across its head and knocked it out. Willow gaped at him while Xander tried to calm the shrill voiced and panicking Buffy who clung to him with all the determination of a lesser evolved simian.

"I suggest we get inside before we come across anything..." Xander grunted, fed up with dealing with the hysterical Buffy. Harry bit back a grin at the sight of his friend wrestling with the shrieking human female.

"A DEMON! A DEMON!" Buffy screamed her blue eyes wide with horror and she struggled behind Xander breaking free of his firm grip once more. "A DEMON!"

Harry watched in curiosity as a strange vehicle drove past, his eyes tracking the speed and velocity. So this was Earth, late twentieth century or early twenty-first; either way the sight of such basic technology soothed the young time lord and he found himself smiling, assuaged that the chances of finding all the right materials for a vortex manipulator was now much more likely.

"That's not a demon. It's a car." Willow was reassuring the hysterical dark haired lady once more and Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What does it want?" Buffy asked, staring after the vehicle in terror.

"Is this woman insane?" Xander questioned staring at the human female in curiosity. He'd known that humans were less evolved and technologically advanced but this was just bizarre.

"She's never seen a car before!" Willow retorted, rubbing Buffy's arms soothingly while glaring at the time lord beside her.

Xander stared at her in bewilderment. "She's never seen a car?"

"She's from the past." Harry informed his friend. "Humans are not so technologically advanced as Gallifrey, Exultant. You would remember this if you had paid attention during lessons."

Willow stared at the green eyed boy in surprise. Less advanced? Humans? What were they, aliens? And what the hell was a Gallifrey? Shaking her head, Willow dispelled her thoughts and sighed heavily; she was so tired. "Right; let's get inside." Maybe Giles could figure out what the hell was going on.

"Where do we go Willow?" Harry asked as he aided his… friend in restraining the other girl who was trembling violently in his arms.

"Where's the closest..." Willow felt an idea blossom in her mind and she grinned, feeling much more in control now that she understood what she was doing. "We can go to a friend's."

…

…

Harry felt a wave of recognition crash over him as he stared up at the Summers home and Xander grinned in response to the same feeling; for all that both boys were completely time lord and had a second set of memories that overlapped their 'human' memories they still felt reassurance and delight when they recognised something. Xander darted forwards, pushing open the door and scanning the living room for any signs of life.

"All clear!" Xander called. Harry walked past him guiding the noble born lady with one hand and pushed her onto the sofa.

"Hello? Mrs. Summers?" Willow called as she slunk through the house, checking rooms. Xander raised an eyebrow when there was no response and Willow sagged with relief. "Good, she's gone." She crossed the room to close the front door and turned to the two boys who stood in the living room.

Buffy stood once more, ignoring Harry who made to restrain her once more. "Where are we?"

"That's what I would like to know," Xander murmured, feeling unnerved from the… serenity he felt from the place. It felt safe.

Willow smiled briefly at Buffy as she replied. "Your place, Buffy; now we just need to..."

But whatever else Willow was going to say was cut off by a banging at the front door and Harry immediately left his friend's side to open the door. As his hand rested on the door knob, Willow flung herself to his side, wide hazel eyes stared up at him and his jaw tightened.

"Don't open it," she pleaded.

"Someone might need help!" Harry retorted fighting both Willow's pleading eyes and his consciousness. The redhead could be right; he knew little of this place while she appeared to be quite comfortable here. Harry's eyes flicked to Xander and his friend shrugged lightly, one hand resting on Buffy's shoulder.

"It could be a mini demon." Willow argued ignoring Buffy who had become distracted by a picture on the table while Harry glared at her.

Harry hissed out a sharp breath and let go of the doorknob, "as you wish."

Willow sighed in relief and turned away and started; Buffy was staring at a picture in curiosity, her blue eyes wide. Xander leant against the doorframe and watched the two girls, trying to figure them out. There was something about the redhead that called to mind someone who he should… or would know. Harry sighed and leant back against the door.

"This... this could be me." Buffy breathed in shock, turning to Willow for answers.

"It is you. Buffy, can't you remember at all?" Willow asked desperately, clearly trying to get the other girl to remember. Harry felt his synapses fire rapidly as he put together several shocking conclusions. The girl, Buffy, she was more than she appeared, he smirked.

"No! I, I don't understand any of this! Uh, uh, th... This is some other girl!" Buffy denied, setting the picture back down and backing away from it swiftly. "I would never wear this, that low apparel, and I don't like this place, and I don't like you, and I just wanna go home!"

"You are home!" Willow cried frustration bleeding through her tone and her fists balling at her sides.

Buffy was close to tears, the shocks of the day were quickly piling up on the 19th century girl and Harry felt a small measure of sympathy for the... ape. Humans apparently did not do well in situations they didn't understand. Willow turned to Xander as if seeking answers and Harry flicked through his memories and swiftly understood that the two had once been very close and that Willow relied entirely on the older boy; although apparently Xander hadn't understood such a thing… How odd.

"She couldn't've dressed up like Xena?" Willow demanded of Xander in frustration.

Harry exchanged a dark look with Xander and turned to the windows by the door; it had become suspiciously quiet and he has an idea that might not be such a good thing. Movement from behind the frosted glass had him jumping backwards with a swift intake of breath as a monster smashed through the window and clawed at the space he had occupied. A laugh escaped him breathlessly and he darted forwards once more, unable to help himself.

What he wouldn't give for a sonic device!

"Oh you are beautiful!" Harry grinned even as he shoved a stick through the window and sending the monster stumbling backwards.

"Don't hurt him!" Willow cried. "They're only kids!"

Xander and Harry shot her a surprised look before grinning and together they charged through the door and tackled the small monsters.

"Hey! What did I say?!" Willow shouted after the pair, watching the duo pick up the squirming monsters and sending them flying through the air.

"Look at their bone structure, Miss. Rosenberg," Harry shouted gleefully. "The wee devils can handle a little rough and tumble!"

Willow stared at them in surprise from the door way and winced as yet another child monster went flying. "Okay…"

Xander laughed as he spun in a circle, his jacket flying around him in a masterful swirl; he looked very dramatic and handsome, Willow mused, slightly red-faced.

A scream behind Harry had both boys spinning around, looking like the dashing heroes out of a romance novel and it was all Willow could do to keep from blushing hotly. As the boys ran to where the scream originated, Buffy appeared beside Willow and stared at her in shock.

"Surely they'll not desert us!" Buffy cried out, one hand resting on the door jamb and the other waving through Willow's non-existent bod; Willow could barely keep from yelping in shock at the completely bizarre feeling of someone's hand going through her.

It was _most_ disconcerting.

Willow rolled her eyes at Buffy and sighed heavily, "whatever."

She was sick of this shit.

…

…

Harry and Xander were completely unaware of Willow's increasing irritation with the dark haired Lady Buffy, as they had just appeared on someone that was as familiar to them as Willow had been. Cordelia was screaming as she sprinted from what appeared to be a large hairy beast with squinty eyes and large teeth. Harry let out another joyous laugh as he bounded between Cordelia and the alien creature wielding his large stick with confidence and equanimity. Harry dealt the beast a giant 'thwack' to the head and darted to the side, narrowly missing the aliens counterattack.

"Somebody help me!" Cordelia was still shrieking, having missed the tall lanky man slide passed her to tangle with hairy alien-creature and Xander reached out and pulled the girl tightly against his body, muffling her struggles with a tight hand which he wrapped around her mouth.

"Shh." Xander's deep voice coiled around Cordelia's senses and the prom-queen's eyes shot up to meet gold laced brown with shock and awe. "Let Triumphant have hid fun and then we'll go inside."

Cordelia watched in shock as the laughing maniac behind her swung his club and promptly knocked the hairy monster out, his wild black hair tangling about his face attractively. "Is that Harry?" Cordelia demanded in astonishment, her eyes wide.

Xander blinked rapidly, clearing his thoughts from the overwhelming feeling of exultation that Harry was bleeding over their mental connection. "Yes," Xander replied finally, relaxing slightly as his friend fell into step beside him. Cordelia felt… safe, sandwiched between two geeky guys who had, she looked up at the duo in surprise, apparently shot up at least half a foot in height since that afternoon.

"Who are you guys?" Cordelia demanded as they stumbled into Buffy's house, ignoring the alarmed high-born Lady dressed in purple velvets who was fluttering uselessly next to a pissed off ghost.

"Cordelia!" Willow exclaimed in astonishment as she took in the brunet girl dressed in a one-piece cat costume complete with tail and ears. She looked, Willow grumpily admitted, incredibly hot. The two Time Lords moved in concert as they locked and boarded up the front door, Harry muttering about a "sonic screwdriver". Whatever in hell that was.

"Wait a..." Cordelia stammered in a rare show of shock as she met Willow's hazel eyes. "What's going on?" She finally demanded angrily, understanding that neither Harry or Xander would be likely to answer her questions while they were busy.

Willow ran fingers through her red hair as she squarely met Cordelia's gaze. "Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends." Willow paused and then amended: "well, sort of."

Cordelia gaped at Willow and then rolled her eyes, "that's nice, Willow." Cordelia snapped. "And you went mental when?"

"You know us?" Willow could barely contain her amazement.

"Yeah," Cordelia drawled in her best snarky tone. "Lucky me; what's with the name game?"

"A lot's going on." Willow admitted

Cordelia rolled her eyes once more, huffing lightly and drawing Xander's amused eyes. "No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-Faced Boy." Harry choked on his hilarity and the green-eyed time lord shared a grin with Xander. "Look at my costume!" Cordelia continued, showing off her torn sleeve. "Do you really think that _Partytown's_ gonna give me my deposit back? Not on the likely."

Willow sighed at Cordelia's dramatics and rubbed her forehead. "Lovely." Willow muttered, ignoring Xander who had taken the opportunity to worm his way into Cordelia's affections and tugged off his black jacket. Cordelia blinked in obvious surprise and smiled her thanks.

"Okay. You guys stay here while I get some help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off." Willow said decisively, Harry and Xander both humming in agreement as they checked the time on their metal watches. Willow refrained from rolling her eyes.

Buffy, on the other hand, was less impressed. "Well, i-it's not our place to fight. Uh, surely some men will protect us?" Buffy peered at Willow, Harry and Xander hopefully, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"What's that riff?" Cordelia asked, jerking her head towards Buffy in confusion.

"I-it's like amnesia, okay?" Willow answered nervously, nodding between the oblivious Buffy and the unconcerned Xander and Harry. "They don't know who they are. Just sit tight."

"Who died and made her the boss?" Cordelia demanded of Xander, who blinked in mild surprise as Willow walked through the wall behind Cordelia. "What?" Cordelia asked, spinning around and staring at the now blank and unmarked wall.

…

…

Deciding to sit tight while Willow was off looking for help, Xander and Harry held brief mental conversation before agreeing to check the house over and to ensure that no one had broken in while Xander, Willow and Harry had been busy saving Cordelia and Buffy from the monsters that roamed outside. Harry crept upstairs as Xander darted into the dining room for a chair while Cordelia watched them leave with a curious expression. Neither Time Lord had seen fit to fill the human teenager in nor did they consider to make use of the 18th century Lady who they considered to be worse than useless; simply assuming that both girls would follow their orders as they were the higher evolved species and clearly the wisest.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia demanded of the curly haired Time Lord, ignoring Buffy's panicked expression or unhappy countenance.

Xander grunted in dismissal as he upended a table across the front of the door and lodging the chair against the table, barricading the front entrance. "What does it look like, human?"

"Human?" Cordelia repeated incredulously, her voice high with indignation. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Xander frowned in confusion, "that you're a human?" He questioned, turning his head towards her and ceasing his actions briefly.

"Oh, and you're not?" Cordelia demanded crossing her arms aggressively.

Buffy stared between both Cordelia and Xander as the male shrugged indifferently while he tested the strength of his construct. It appeared to be sturdy and Xander turned to face Cordelia as Harry bounded downstairs, the two boys brushed their fingers against the others as Harry slipped passed, the action drawing Cordelia's disbelieving eyes as she jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"You're gay?!" She yelped in shock and causing Buffy to wonder at her meaning, just what did his joyousness have to do with the rest of the conversation.

"He is joyful?" Buffy questioned, only to be ignored.

Harry paused in the doorway and stared at her in mild surprise. "What cause you to draw that conclusion, human?'" He asked politely.

Cordelia huffed in aggravation, not enjoying being called 'human' in the slightest. "You keep touching each other!"

"I do not understand," Buffy admitted while Xander and Harry exchanged confused glances.

"Time Lords are telepathic beings, Miss.," Harry informed Cordelia softly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Telepathic?" Cordelia gaped. "You can read minds?"

"Only if you allow us to and if we touch you." Xander replied casually as Harry slipped free of the lounge room and down the hallway.

"Prove it!" Cordelia challenged, her dark eyes fierce and she stared at the Time Lord. "You make it sound as though you and Harry aren't human!"

"We are not." Xander informed her complacently, uninterested in the humans challenge, finding it unimportant. He turned away and stared through the windows, watching the wind blow debris down the chaos stricken street.

Cordelia gritted her teeth, unused to being ignored by those around her. Cordelia was the prettiest girl at Sunnydale High; and she enjoyed and deserved the attention given to her there. Anger burned through her teenaged mind and frustration swiftly followed and Cordelia stormed up to Xander and slammed a sharp slap on his broad chest. Surprise dissipated her rage and Cordelia hesitantly raised her other hand to Xander's chest and rested it on his left pectoral muscle. Two hearts. Xander had _two hearts!_

"You have two hearts," Cordelia whispered in acute shock. "You have TWO hearts!"

Xander frowned in confusion, "I know."

"You have TWO HEARTS!" Cordelia shrieked, stumbling backwards.

"I know," Xander agreed once more. "All Time Lords have two hearts."

"Time Lords?" A male voice asked

Xander turned in mild bemusement to see Harry escorting a tall male dressed in a thick black over coat and dark jeans; the mans' brooding demeanour had Cordelia perking up and Buffy sidling closer to Xander's side.

"I found him lurking in the kitchen," Harry explained as he brushed his fingers against Xander's once more, sharing the memory of the event.

Xander grunted in acknowledgement and turned from the strange man dismissively. "Harry..."

"Wow, wow, wow," Cordelia interrupted. "I want an explanation, what the hell is a time lord and since when do you two not know me, and since when does Buffy dress like Sleeping Beauty?"

Xander huffed and shrugged, "it doesn't concern you, simian."

The strange man blinked in surprise, "I didn't realise that you knew what a simian was, Xander."

Harry scowled at the man and sniffed at him, "you are not human."

"Speaking of, who are you?" Xander asked.

Cordelia groaned and slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead. "I can see why Willow left now."

"Willow left?" The stranger asked in surprise.

Cordelia groaned again and flopped onto the couch, "I wanna go home."

"Okay, somebody wanna fill me in?" The strange man asked in frustration. Cordelia shook her head in despair while Buffy stared at him in slight fear.

"Do you live here?" Xander asked, smirking slightly and exchanged a mischievous glance with Harry. According to their human memories the man before them was Angel, or Angelus, a supposed vampire. A man who had hazed Xander extensively and both young men thought it was perfect timing for a little revenge.

Angel shook his head in confusion, "no, and you know that." He turned to the dark haired Lady in desperation. "Buffy," the Lady jumped in slight recognition of the name, that was what the red-head had called her. "I'm lost here. You... What's up with your hair?" Angel asked, feeling out of his depth.

Cordelia sighed in aggravation, too tired and frustrated to even pretend to like Angel at the moment. "They don't know who they are, everyone's been turned into a monster, it's a whole big thing." At Angel's dumbfounded look, Cordelia smiled with biting sarcasm, "hi, how are you?"

Angel made to answer but as he did so, the lights went out and Buffy screamed and grabbed Cordelia. Xander and Harry spun around, scanning the room with dark eyes. They knew that the house was empty, but the lack of power was concerning and beneath Angel's watchful gaze, the two time lords checked the various windows and doors, looking for threats.

"Uh, excuse me?" Cordelia snapped at Buffy, disgusted by the other girls clinginess. "Do you mind?" Buffy, confused by Cordelia's apparent hostility, released the other girl and stepped back, trembling like a leaf.

Xander and Harry brushed their fingers together again and rifled through their various options. "We're going to have to split up," Xander observed to his… companions distaste. He turned to Angel, the supposed vampire, and pointed towards the kitchen, "you take the human in red and secure the kitchen," he directed, turning briefly to Harry, who nodded and led the way. "Human in spandex, you're with me."

"Can't you at least call me by my name?" Cordelia griped. "I don't appreciate being called human!"

Xander shrugged in indifference, "Cordelia it is then."

Behind them, Buffy clung to Harry's hand, knowing that while Xander was her preferred male escort, Harry was equally dangerous and chivalrous and would take care of her. Angel followed the two teens, more than a little peeved by the turn of events that led to Buffy being frightened of his appearance. He much preferred her throwing herself at him, it made him feel worthwhile and not a monster, like he otherwise believed.

Angel pauses in the doorway, noting that Harry has shoved Buffy aside and has removed one of Joyce Summer's knives from the knife block and is standing by the island counter, his head cocked to the side as if he is listening. Angel darted forward, restraining his 'game face' so as not to frighten Buffy any more than she already is, and as he closed the door, Harry spins around and lets the knife in his hand fly with a resounding thunk as it lands dead centre in a vampires chest.

The young time lord launched himself forwards and snatched the vampire about its neck and lifted it up, displaying a fearsome strength that has Angel staring at him open mouthed. Yanking the knife from the vampires chest, Harry raised it up and makes to slice the vampires head off when he pauses in his movements and sighed.

"Damn," he grumbled.

Angel stalked forward, "what are you waiting for? It's a vampire, kill it?"

"Like I should kill you, Angelus?" Harry asked cooly. "No, this is no vampire but a child dressed up as one. We should knock it out and tie it up."

Angel snarled angrily at Harry's well placed jab, it's not the first time that the dark haired boy has intimated that he'd dearly love to skewer Buffy's boyfriend; and he grabbed the vampire from Harry's restraining grip and slammed it several times against the wall, knocking it senseless.

"There, done." He growled in frustration and turned to Buffy. The Nineteenth Century Lady screamed at the sight of his face and fled the room, babbling about monsters and demons. Angel turned to Harry in confusion, "what?"

You have your game face on, Angelus," Harry informed the vampire and swept passed the creature in search of Buffy, not wholly interested in her but knew that her safety was his to ensure. "Come along, vampire, we have a human to find."

…

…

Harry came to a stop beside his… friend, Xander and scanned the area, behind them Cordelia and Angel were slowly catching up, panting heavily from their run. The street around them was empty and both time lords sniffed the air while constantly brushing hands against each other, sharing their findings. They knew Buffy had fled this way, or rather, so Cordelia had told them, but their memories of the prom queen human were not kind and both time lords wondered if she had perhaps led them astray once again.

Once Angel and Cordelia had caught up to the two time lords, Xander turned to them, his eyes dark with memories and concern. "Are you sure she came this way?" He asked their human companions, turning to scan the street once more.

Angel looked around, irritated and frustrated. "No," he admitted, raking a hand through his hair.

Beside the vampire, Cordelia rolled her eyes, more interested in the man beside her than her school rival. "She'll be okay," Cordelia said dismissively, attempting to sidle closer to the dark eyed vampire.

Angel was unimpressed. "Buffy would be okay," Angel snapped as the two Time Lords traced their eyes along the street, looking for the dark haired 18th century lady in the red velvet gown. Angel was making his way down the street, his stride jarring as Cordelia, Harry and Xander watched him walk away. "Whoever she is now, she's helpless," Angel was saying, his voice tight and anxious. "C'Mon!"

Harry turned slightly, catching sight of a man lingering in the shade of a tree. His pale eyes gleamed with quiet and cruel triumph, his red silk shirt and bleach blonde hair a startling contrast against the darkness that surrounded them. Brushing his hand along Xander's, Harry watched as the blonde man faded backwards, all but melting into the night.

Somehow, Harry thought this wouldn't be the last time they would see the man with the cruel smile.

As Harry stopped, so too did Xander, not entirely wanting to break the connection. "What is it?" The dark haired Time Lord questioned intently, staring in the direction that his brother had been looking.

"I need to take a look at something," Harry admitted, "stay with the humans, I suspect that the construct keeping them within these personas will either overload it circuits or override their minds."

"Both of which could drive them mad," Xander noted with eerie calm. Nodding decisively, the dark eyed Time Lord broke mental contact with the other, stepping free. "Very well," he said calmly, "I shall see you in time."

"So I shall," Harry noted with a small smile, flaring his fingers slightly in farewell. "Until next time, brother."

"Until next time," Xander repeated as he watched the green eyed Time Lord leave before jogging after the bickering humans. Despite being left behind, it was not hard to track them down, they were so loud.

**End Chapter Three.**

…

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Part One**

**Chapter Four.**

Harry wasn't. The pale eyed man had long since slipped away and the streets were deserted at this time of night despite the ruckus created by the human-monster transformations. It was actually a rather interesting phenomena, the Time Lord considered, his green eyes narrowed in thought. Almost as though it had been designed like this, except… Humans weren't that advanced. Were they?

The young Time Lord halted midway down the 'main drag' as the humans would call it, the shops silent and dark. It was kind of eerie, he thought, as he crept down the street practically on his tip toes.

The sight of Willow ducking from a shop front, from the middle of the wall, had Harry blinking his eyes in surprise. "A holographic construct based on the neural relay of the human synapses," Harry commented, mostly to himself.

Willow spun around, her eyes wide. "Harry?!" Her voice was high pitched and shocked, "what are you doing here?"

"Hunting a man with pale eyes who has a most suspicious demeanour," Harry stated calmly. "He slipped away while we were searching for Buffy."

"What do you mean, searching for Buffy?" Willow asked, her tone nervous as she sidled up closer to the Time Lord.

Harry met her flickering gaze and smiled tightly, "Miss. Summer's found Mr. Angel's appearance to be horrendous whilst transformed and fled the safe house." He informed the young woman, "since that moment we have been searching for her, by now, the others should have found her at their leisure and if you wander in that general direction," he pointed back the way he had came, "you should find them."

Willow wondered at his formal tone but suspected that it had something to do with his attire. "Okay," she said hesitantly. "I'll go… look then…" She turned after giving the Time Lord a searching look, following the road towards where Harry had left their group arguing about which road to take.

"Good luck, Miss. Rosenberg," Harry called after her almost cheerfully. As she turned the corner, his smile slipped from his face. "You shall need it, I should think," Harry admitted as he made his way to the doorway that Willow had exited. "Now then," Harry mused as he strode inside, "what have we here?"

…

…

Xander caught up with the two humans as they reached a street with a dead end. Cordelia, the human female, had turned on the older male with a vicious tongue that was apparently not curbed despite her finding him attractive. The Time Lord rolled his eyes, uninterested in petty human spats and spun around sniffing the air using his greater sense to seek out the other human female, Buffy's position.

A scream echoes loudly across the night and Xander doesn't think, he just reacted. With strides like a gazelle, the Time Lord streaked across the ground and down half a dozen streets to the symphony of panicked screams and shrieks. Each one getting closer and louder and finally, accompanied by cruel and excited laughter.

Xander turned the corner of the alleyway to see a pirate bending over Buffy and without a single thought, only reaction, Xander flings himself into the air and tackles the pirate before punching him repeatedly. Rolling his shoulders, Xander grinned, "God that felt good," he admitted.

Cordelia and Angel arrived, panting and out of breath, as Xander is pulling the startled human female to her feet and checking her over for injuries. Angel hung back looking mulishly unhappy while Cordelia edges closer, watching Buffy as though she might burst into tears, and laid a hand upon the other girls shoulder.

"Buffy?" She questioned quietly, "are you okay?"

"She's in shock but will be completely fine," Xander stated calmly as he wrapped an arm about Buffy's shoulders. "Come, my dear, we must get back in doors."

"Where's Harry?" Buffy asked only to catch sight of Angel and hide her face within Xander's neck.

The Time Lord grimaced yet rubbed her arms reassuringly while ignoring Cordelia's frustrated questioned. "Enough, Cordelia," Xander commanded, leading their little group to the mouth of the alley. "Miss. Summer's has had quite an evening and as a primitive ape will need proper care and concern."

"Primitive ape?!" Cordelia snarled, her ire at Buffy's actions towards Angel completely forgotten in the light of Xander's unthinking insult.

Xander shot her a look and made to answer only for the holographic construct masquerading as Willow to interrupt him. "Miss. Rosenberg," he greeted her calmly while Angel gaped in shock.

"Guys!" Willow gasped, panting hard as she skidded to a stop in front of them. "You've got to get inside, now!"

"Why?" Xander wondered, narrowing his eyes at the 'ghost'. "What-" However even as he asked, so he received his answer in the form of the pale eyed man that Harry hd seen followed by an army of monsters. "I see," Xander commented, oddly calm; but then, vampires are not nearly frightening as Daleks and Cybermen. Nothing was.

"Run!" Angel barked, shoving Buffy at Cordelia, who grabbed the other girls hand and dragged her away despite Buffy trying to remain at Xander's side. "Run, Xander, you're no use here!"

Xander smirked at Angel, more amused than insulted. "Human, I am a three hundred year old Time Lord; I am anything but useless."

"You can't hurt them!" Willow shrieked, pointing at the running monsters and vampire. "They're only kids!"

"Right, of course," Xander rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness. "My mistake."

"We're running then?" Angel asked in defeat.

Xander nodded unhappily, "we're running then."

"Damn," is all the dark haired vampire has to say before both man and Time Lord are sprinting down the road towards Buffy and Cordelia, who are half-way home already. Apparently one needed a fair amount of encouragement to run when you were as girly as Cordelia, but encouragement in the form of blood-thirsty monsters would always work.

…

…

Harry blinked as two men, both older with grey hair and pale eyes, one pair hazel the other grey, stared at him in bemusement. "Interesting construct that," he noted, picking his way through the shop to stare in mild amusement at the statue of… a roman God he believed. "Bit shabby, technology wise, but otherwise a solid effort."

"Who the hell are you?" The grey eyed man demanded, stunned that his banter with the other man had been disrupted for flattery by a kid half his age. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Yes," Harry drawled, "the reunion is quite touching, really; but you could do better."

The grey eyed man tightened his jaw in frustration, "your name, boy?"

"I'm not a boy," Harry answered calmly as he kneeled at the constructs side, running elegant fingers over its smooth surface. "And my name is Triumphant," Harry noted, "or rather, that is my title. I don't have a name, not really," he admitted easily.

"_Triumphant_?" The man spoke the name as though it is something foul and cursed. "Bit presumptuous of you to name yourself as 'Triumphant'!"

"You could always call me Harry, it is my human counterparts name, after all," Harry commented, pulling a long thin wire from his coat pocket and sliding it up Janus' left nostril. With a bit of a jiggle, the lights in the eyes dim a bit before brightening once more. Mentally swearing, Harry retries his tactics again and grinned up at the pale eyed man. "And what is your name?" He wondered, almost amused at the humans cruelty.

Much as one is amused at a chimp for stealing its fellows banana, it was as though he felt that humanity was cute in an 'aw, aren't they vicious' kind of way. Had the man before him known what Harry was thinking, he surely would have flown into a rage.

"Ethan Rayne," the Watcher answered when the other man doesn't, still looking at Harry with cruel delight. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Having a look at the holographic and telepathic construct that is able to rewrite human emotions, memories and create biological look-alike that are startling in their accuracy," Harry answered calmly, as if he didn't only have a piece of wire to defend himself against an apparent madman.

"Holo-what?" Giles asked as Ethan muttered: "Biological whatnot's?"

"Humans," Harry rolled his eyes. "You lot really shouldn't touch things you have no understanding of."

"That's twice you've called me human," Rayne considered the creature messing about with his spell's host. "You're not, are you?"

"Not what?" Giles demanded, confused and unwilling to accept the possibility that something was wrong with Harry.

"Human of course, Ripper, do pay attention," Rayne's voice is condescending as Harry finally felt the construct in his hands click and whir gently.

"Got you," Harry said triumphantly, standing upright and towering above Ethan Rayne with his own rule smile twisting his lips. "You're out of time, Mister. Rayne."

Rayne took one look between the bemused Giles and darkly triumphant Harry and fled into the night. As Giles made to follow, Harry threw out his arm and caught the other man across his chest. "I wouldn't, Mister. Giles," he noted. "The influence of the construct will be fading any minute now and I have no idea how my body will react in changing from Time Lord to Human once again. Undoubtably it will be most painful."

Giles stared at the young man beside him only moving when the green eyed Time Lord's eyes rolled backwards into his head and he collapsed. Giles shouted in shock as he caught the younger man, jumping back in surprise when the body light up with golden light and the boy's features changed from 'aristocratic' to 'fine'.

It was over.

…

…

Xander is still bringing up the rear as Angel changed tack and lead them into an abandoned warehouse. Gasping for air, the humans staggered to a halt and stared at the chipper Time Lord who bounced his way across the floor, drawing sheet metal to cover the doorway before leading them out back. Behind them they could hear the snarls of the monsters and the curses of the blonde vampire as he kicked and punched his way to the front of the pack only to find the way blocked.

"Dammit!" The blonde vampire cursed, "pull it down!"

Xander grinned, "what I wouldn't give for a sonic, right now!"

"A sonic what?" Cordelia demanded as she sprinted after Angel down another darkened street, leaving Buffy to tail them, her heels not made for running.

"Screwdriver," Xander yelled delightedly. "I would really love a sonic screwdriver right about now!"

"You are such a nerd!" Cordelia spat as they rounded a corner and Angel lead them into an abandoned house. "Really, you should get that checked out!"

Xander grinned once more and shoved the dark haired 18th century lady indoors and stood on the porch unafraid as the paled eyed vampire and his monster army come to a halt by the stairs. "Good evening," Xander greeted them, shocking the pale haired man with his politeness. "May I inquire as to your name?"

"Why?" The man shouted, his voice rough and cockney. "Why do you want my name?"

"Isn't it better to know the name of your murderer?" Xander questioned lightly, as if he wasn't staring death in the face.

"Spike," the vampire admitted with some reservation.

Xander smiled broadly, "a pleasure to meet you, Mister. Spike. I'd invite you in, but as it's not my house, I'm afraid to say I'm not at liberty to act the host."

Spike grinned cruelly, "not to worry, we don't mind gatecrashing, us lot."

"I dare say not," Xander commented, eyeing them in disgust. "Ill-bred apes."

"Enough with the apes!" Cordelia shouted, flinging her hand wide. "We have an army on our doorstep and you want to invite out killer in and you called us all apes! Are you nuts?!"

Xander grinned, bouncing on his toes. "Only a little!"

Spike laughed delightedly, stalking up the stairs towards the arguing teenagers. "You're a funny one, Xander Harris, perhaps I will turn you and keep you as my pet."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request, Mister. Spike, I do hope you'll forgive me," Xander managed to gasp out before collapsing to his knees and gold light engulfing him.

Unlike the other children, Xander's transformation was painful and nasty and while the young time Lord was returned to being human, Buffy had long since tugged off her brown wig and was now gleefully beating Spike to a bloody pulp while Cordelia hustled the children off the front lawn and porch towards the school. There was no way in _hell_ that Queen C was a) getting in trouble with Snyder for this shit, and b) hanging around the geeks for any longer than necessary.

Buffy straightened from her crouch and grinned at her vampiric boyfriend, "you know what?" She commented as she accepted a hug from him. "It's good to be me."

"It's certainly good to see you," Angel admitted in relief as he kissed her. "I've missed you."

…

…

Xander and Harry follow Giles into his house, both boys looking ragged in their finery and as one, collapsed onto the couch. As one they dipped their hands into their pockets and lifted out faintly glowing watches, memories and visions of other times and places whispering deep within their minds.

Giles watched them sadly and with knowing eyes as they turn the watches over in their hands. "You're leaving," Giles states.

"We are," Harry admitted softly. "We feel as though there is nothing truly left for us here."

"I understand," Giles replied quietly. "Although I wish I didn't so I could beg you not to go."

"We'd say we were sorry," Xander said, avoiding his mentors gaze.

"But that would be a lie," Giles finished for him. "I am sorry you believe you have to leave, that you are not welcome here…" He trailed off, discomforted.

"It's more than that," Harry stated, his eyes gaining a far away look. "We could see, Giles. Whole planets turning. The very pattern of Time itself. It was glorious."

"Dangerous and deadly," Xander admitted, his voice filled with longing.

"But glorious," Harry finished for them both, they lifted their hands, thumbs on the latches of their watches. "And Giles?"

Giles looked up, his eyes red-rimmed and hazy with tears. "Yes?" He whispered, struggling to keep himself in control.

"We will miss you," Xander said, smiling at the older man. "You were like a father to us both. Rememeber us, Giles, for we will remember you."

"I will," Giles promised faintly.

Both boys grinned brightly and pressed on the latches and the room was swamped in golden light. Within moments the light cleared and on his couch sat two Time Lords, not his almost-sons and Giles watched them stand and leave with a heavy heart, tears streaming down his face.

"Goodbye…"

**End Chapter Four**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hello my faithful readers,

There will be a sequel to "Two Lords of Time", entitled, imaginatively, as "Two Lords of Time: Reborn", and will be found under the Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossovers. It will be published whenever I get around to finishing it. That said, this has been unbeta'ed and thus is not perfect. IF you spot any mistakes, let me know.

I hope I have entertained you, kindest regards,

Sar'Kalu


End file.
